infiniminerfandomcom-20200215-history
Players
Players, they are what make this game worth playing, without them single-player would be rather boring. Even so players can be very fun or can be very annoying, this page explains in full what to expect from a player. Names Player names may be changed in the client config file, this act alone is enough to gauge a players age and mental ability for the most part. If a player has a name in general that usually means they have some intelligence (Not trying to be rude, I mean intelligence in computer files and that not their real IQ). The name they choose can also reveal information about them, if they use what looks like a IGN (In-Game-Name, people use these to be able to distinguish themselves from other players) then that says they don't quite understand that anyone can pick any name or they just don't care, if they choose a name that is rude or just random gibberish such as 'En9nW@iNoyn' or somthing like that then they are probably below the age of 8. My advice is choose a name that makes some sense but don't choose a gamer tag. None of this is to be taken as undisputed fact, these are guidelines based on a players experience. Teamwork This is a extreamly rare occurance unless you know the people you are playing with, the odds of this occuring are about as much as you getting Minecraft for free as part of a giveaway, if a player says they want to team don't outright reject them or not respond or run away or ignore them or...etc. Say to them nicely that you don't want to or if you want to join them then politely agree but be cautious (The reason I say to be nice and polite is that anyone can react in a negitive way at anything so it's usualy safer to just be polite rather than start a war by screaming No at them. Anyone can turn on anyone at any time (Try to not to be too parainoid but thats the way this game works). Griefing This is probaly one of the most common things that happens in just about any game that is multiplayer, why do they do it? No-one will know most likely, it can happen during missunderstandings, I myself mistook some players remodeling my base for attackers, I should have known since they were using the deconstruction tools to take apart the blocks rather than TNT (To be fair they were in my base in my space but thats no excuse for what I did, (I blew up my own base completely without touching their base than let it fall into a griefers hands) I may have made good people into griefers then). The point is it isn't always with a evil intent that griefing can happen, learning to distinguish good people from bad people is a very difficult lesson . What is it? Griefing is to act with the intent of causing grief as many gamers will know as if it were a motto, the main area where this occurs is bases, buildings built by builders that want to build rather than mine or fight, still players (Mainly children under the age of 8 most of the time as they don't understand the grief and anger that they cause when they do such things but people above that age still do it too although far less do it) blow up some-ones base with TNT or deconstruct it using the engineer (This is far more likely to happen if some-one builds a base out of banks which is explosion proof but not player proof). Although it may provide some temporary fun demolishing some-ones hard work it does not excuse the fact that a griefer destroys possibly hours of some-ones time simply because they were'Bored' or wanted to do it for 'Fun', One man's 10 second enjoyment compared to many more peoples lasting enjoyment makes the griefer the terrible person. Behaviour A player cannot be predicted, at least not in this game with any degree of accuracy. A player must be studied which can prove difficult if they have no unique name, a player can go from building a base to becoming a hunter that chases people down and blows them to bits. Types of Players This does not refer to Classes but rather the type of player a person may be, just keep in mind that they may be one of the types listed below from anywhere between 3 seconds to an hour. *Miner - A person that digs out tunnels around the place looking for caves or players. *Gem Miner - A person that aims to get the loot, bring it to the surface with the hopes of reseting the map. *Lava Worm - A person that likes to spread lava into massive lakes, presumably so that players that dig around fall into it. *Hunter - A person that seeks and destroys either one player or any player, they normaly do this with TNT, the reasoning behind this can range anywhere between revenge or boredom. *Builder - A person that builds bases and mining shacks, they probaly can't get onto a sandbox server, these are perhaps the nicest type of people you can meet but they will defend their builds so try not to upset them by getting too close. *Griefer - A person that wants to cause havoc and destruction, a person that wants to start wars, perhaps the most devolved type of person on this list, the only thing they want is to make you upset. *Ore Miner - A person that builds a bank on a ore deposit and mines it out depositing ore into the bank giving ore to the entire team, they may do this for themselves or they may just want to help builders build quicker. *TNT Addict - A person that just enjoys blowing stuff up, they may or may not blow up people or bases but they just want to see stuff explode, you can see this type of person by observing a person randomly using TNT underground, it's hard to distinguish this type from the griefer on the surface. Tips #Be cautious #Watch your back #Don't trust anyone unless you know them outside of the game and I don't mean by their name. #The fun in the game isn't winning it, it's being able to play with people and build things FOR FREE! :O #The more people affect the terrain such as mining or blasting it or building in it the more lag it will get, the intial download time for people may also be increased by this. #To reset the map just get as much money for your team unless your in sandbox mode. #The time to reset the map is usualy when there is alot of lag, there are big caves everywhere and if there are a load of griefed bases (Try not to reset the map if some-one has a base setup). #Have Fun! (No seriously, if your not going to have fun besides griefing then you shouldn't be playing). #Do Not Grief, if you want a player war then wait for it, but when you grief some-one when they have done nothing to you just shows that you are still quite immature and need to learn how to have fun other than in other peoples anger. #Try to use your imagination, it gets boring fast if there isn't anything new. Category:Gameplay Category:AdministrativeMaintenanceNeeded